The Laws of the Emerald Grove
= Introduction = Welcome to the Emerald Grove Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction, no matter what the topic may be! Like all organizations, there are a few rules. Our Rules Our rules were taken from a multitude of wikia's, but mainly our own Halo Legends Wiki. Others include the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, Halo Fanon Wiki and the Fiction Wiki Novelas. *If there is a rule that is not listed but the Administration feel needs to be, it will not be held against a user or users unless the rule is posted and it is broken a "first time". = Sockpuppeting = Sockpuppeting is the term used for a user who owns more than one account. The rule is that you can own only one account on this wiki an no more than that. The typical ban length for a user who sockpuppets is a 3 week starter ban. Second offenses will not be tolerated. You may make another account ONLY if you want a user name change. But to make it an exception, you must first inform an Administrator of the new name and you can no longer use the original. = Rules and Guidelines = The following are rules and guidelines of the Emerald Grove wikia. They should all be followed or a ban/warning will follow. Rules The following are highly enforced rules of the Emerald Grove, they must be followed. A ban or warning can result from breaking these rules. Rule 1 Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. Ban length for breakers of this rule: none. Rule 2 Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Sub-rule 2.1 - Harsh language usage may be permitted, but MUST be marked with the template to alert users of it's profanity use. Sub-rule 2.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of control. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible to the Guardians. We can take more immediate and concise action. Sub-rule 2.3'n - #No severe profanity (f***, G*****n, etc.) is allowed. Mild profanity is tolerable, as long as it is not excessive. If you're not sure if the word is severe or not, it is. Articles with tolerable, but heightened, levels of profanity should be tagged with a glaring template. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive profanity. #The policy on violence recognizes that conflict happens. As such, violence may be described in a manner reflecting that truth, but without descending into the depths of excess brutality or gruesomeness. Pictures should be appropriate for all audiences and descriptions should exercise restraint and good taste in describing violence. Content that is borderline should be tagged with a warning template at the top of the article. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive violence. #'Pornography' is not permitted and will result in a permanent ban. Deal with it. #'Sexuality.' Content that is overly erotic in nature, particularly when it only exists for titillation value, is not permitted. Period. Images with a scarcity of clothing should be in good taste and used sparingly, not splashed all over the article. Descriptions of sexual activity should be preferably avoided, but mild sexuality is allowed if tagged appropriately. Images/detailed descriptions of sex are not mild. Err on the side of caution here. Otherwise, the interpretation of "mild" and "good taste" will be left to a neutral administrator. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive sexuality. Ban length for breakers of this rule: 1-5 days depending on severity of offense. Rule 3 No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my fiction" on the page. If you do edit someone Else's article(s), and or Files without their explicit permission, it will be considered as an act of Vandalism. Furthermore, you cannot use other people's work without their permission. Ban length for breakers of this rule: none, a warning will follow. If it is ignored a 1 day ban will follow. Rule 4 You are not to harass, bully, or make fun of another user under any circumstance. If this is happening to you or you see it happening to someone else, please report it to the Guardians and we will handle it. DO NOT try to take power in your own hands. If you do, you are considered part of the bullying and you yourself will be given a ban. Ban length for breakers of this rule: 5-10 days depending on severity of offense. Guidelines Those are all the do or die rules. What follows are basic guidelines that are recommended to be followed. You can't be banned for them but they are still very discouraged. Guideline 1 Please use proper spelling and grammar. However, both the British and American spellings of words, like "armour" and "armor", are permitted. Guideline 2 "Emerald Grove:" at the beginning of titles are reserved for special Wiki pages only, and not for normal fiction. "Emerald Grove: Here" always refers to an administrative project. Should you use it the article will have 24 hours to be moved before it is deleted. = Bans = The following bans are classified by type of offense, severity of offense, and length of ban. Rule-Breaking Bans The following system is used for bans that break a specific rule. ---- The rule breaking bans are specified above. Default Bans The following system is used for bans that don't fit any of the specified categories. ---- The first time you commit an act worthy of a ban, you will receive a 1 day ban. If these acts continue the new ban will be double the previous ban. For example: First offense: 1 day ban. Second offense: 2 day ban. Third offense: 4 day ban. This will go on until the user reaches a 300 day ban. At this point the admins will stop the system and give the user a permanent ban. This system is instilled to discourage users from breaking rules in order to keep their "ban count" from getting high and causing a large ban. Unregistered Vandals will receive an infinite ban, without warning. Do not vandalize this wiki. Major Offense Bans These bans are given to users who commit major offenses. They range from months, to years, or infinite bans. They are reserved for outstanding acts against policy such as: vandalism, spamming, or inserting nonesense/gibberish into articles. These are only a few of the possible outstanding acts against policy that exist.